


Happiness

by ziva_lives_on



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Ghostfacers - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva_lives_on/pseuds/ziva_lives_on





	Happiness

Corbett didn’t always have a good life. First his parents got divorced, which sucked. Then he came out, which was worse- no more Christmases with the folks. By twenty-one, he was fresh out of college, without a job, a boyfriend or a family. Sure, he had friends, but they were the ‘pass-out-drunk-in-your-bathroom’ kind, which aren’t always great for hugs. Still, he was hopeful things would get better.

  
For awhile it was all work, no play. The college friends left but Corbett still had his co-workers, people to talk to when he was waiting/cooking/interning at his 3 different jobs. Maybe he would have been better taking a break every so often, but the rent doesn’t pay itself (especially when the Craigslist roommate refused to pay his half  _every month_ ). When he could, he’d go out to the outlet mall in Scogan and watch people walk past. It helped a lot, and reminded him that everyone else had to work hard too if they wanted to be happy, and Corbett  _really_  wanted to be happy.

  
Two years later, Corbett had a fulfilling job as an intern to the most bad-ass team in the world, a gorgeous boyfriend and the most dysfunctional family you could imagine. Maybe his job wasn’t technically paying the bills and he still had to work his ass off, but he found comfort in the fact if he ever got evicted he could crash on the couch in Ed’s basement. After years of not fitting in, he’d found his niche. There was no where he’d rather be on a Friday night than with his new family, in the Ghostfacers headquarters, wrapped in the arms of someone who loves Captain Kirk as much as he does. It’d taken a long time, but Corbett was finally happy.


End file.
